Unsinkable
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU Pickpocket Duo Maxwell receives the chance of his life. a ticket for Titanics maiden voyage, that will bring him back to his home country America. On board he meets the intruiging, wealthy, Heero Yuy. His next target to rob or to love? 2x1
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh no... not another story! To be honest, I'm flooded with countless ideas (well not exactly, I'm flooded with 20 ideas). And I can't really decide which idea i want to turn into an actual story.**_

_**But I have chosen this one to begin with, just because every time I see the movie about it, I can't help replacing the main characters with Duo and Heero. Now you must be wondering: which characters! I'm talking about Rose Dewitt Bukater and Jack Dawson. Yes, I'm talking about Titanic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam wing nor do I own Titanic, or the movie about it (just wanted to make that clear ... and just for the record, I LOVED the movie.)_ **

Unsinkable Chapter one 

Duo walked through the busy port. Normally no soul would be seen here. But now it was more then crowded and the perfect place for a pickpocket like him to be. Numerous of cars and their wealthy owners arriving, trying to get through all the people towards the ship that will leave in less then a hour. He was hot on the tail of one man, who had just received some money from a rich business man, a reward for brining his luggage on board. He had the stack of money stuffed in the wide pocket of his long black coat. This was an easy target, as he was in to much of a hurry to bring the luggage on the ship to notice Duo standing very close behind him. When the man had to go sideways to get past some people who stood close together he ceased his chance. His nimble fingers slipped into the wide pocket coming back out again with the money. Quickly, so that no one will notice, he stuffed it into the brown leather bag hanging from his shoulder. Zipping the bag shut, so that he will not be robbed by one of his 'colleagues'. He looked around the crowd to try and find another easy target. He looked for people with expensive clothing, but there were more third class people then he could possibly count. He had to get back to the first class passengers stairs that would lead them aboard of the gigantic Titanic, lying here in the dock.

He pulled his head over his eyes, so that no one will recognise him. He had robbed many people in this city and the police knew him well, if someone recognised him, this lucky day would come to an end. He looked at the watch he had stolen last week. It proved to be very handy. It was almost eleven thirty, the time he was due back at the café here in the port to give his treasures to his boss and receive his own part of the deal; fifty percent.

He hurried to get to the poormans café. When he opened the door, the fresh harbour air was replaced with thick smoke from cigarettes and, for the lucky few who could afford it, cigars. He saw Hardy, his employer, sitting on a bar stool. Glass of beer in front of him, cigar hanging out of his mouth. He was just stuffing something away in his pocket when Duo walked towards him and tapped on his shoulder.

The man looked at the clock before looking at Duo. 'You're late.' He simply grounded out.

'It is crowded.' Duo retorted and handed him the leather bag.

Hardy kept eye contact with him for a while, trying to intimidate him, but the young American was not easy to frighten. He shifted his gaze towards the bag and ripped it open. He found lots of money and a few watches. He counted the money after stuffing the watches away in his own bag. Then he split the stack up in two and gave duo one half. He gave him a yellow toothed smile. 'Nice job Duo. Then again, I would expect nothing less from you.'

He greedily accepted the money and took his bag back. Sitting down on the bar stool next to Hardy, he ordered himself a beer, he deserved a reward, he had a good catch.

'I have a job for you. With many benefits.' Hardy said in his rough voice.

Duo rolled his eyes, mostly that meant many benefits for Hardy and none for him, but he'd better listen if he wanted to keep Hardy's protection. If the streets here in the Britain suburbs weren't so rough for a guy like him, he would have never agreed on Hardy's offer to work with him. But in return for giving him fifty percent of each catch, Hardy gave him the well needed protection. Bailing him out from the cops, or helping him when people took justice into their own hands, trying to catch as much pickpockets as they could.

'You see that ship?' Hardy turning in his seat, looking out of the large window at the Titanic, less then hundred meters away from the café.

Duo looked over his shoulder 'It's hard to miss.'

Hardy laughed and turned back to his beer again, then he fished something out of his pocket. It looked like two scraps of useless paper, discoloured by the sun. He lay them on the bar and gently shoved one of them towards Duo.

Curiously he picked it up and flipped it over. Black letters were printed on the beige paper, along with a picture of the very ship that lay behind him. Without reading what the paper said, he knew exactly what it was. He gave Hardy a questioning look before looking back at the paper again, that suddenly meant so much more to him then when it had been in Hardy's hands. It was second class ticket for titanic. Titanic, the ship that would sail to his home country in twenty minutes.

'Who managed to steal these? Bobby?' Bobby was another guy with only one talent, stealing, he had also accepted Hardy's offer, just like many other thieves in this town.

Hardy shook his head, taking a gulp of beer 'If Bobby was such a good Pickpocket, he would be sitting next to me know, with that ticket in his hand, instead of you.'

He sighed, handing Hardy back his ticket 'What's the catch?'

Hardy raised his eyebrows.

'Come on, no way you would give me this without wanting anything back for it.'

Hardy laughed 'You know me well boy! Too well.Infact, maybe I am asking to much of you right now, but I have to give it a try...'

Duo waited impatiently for him to continue.

'I want you to come with me, Duo. I've had these tickets for a long time and have been dreaming about going to America even longer.' He scraped his throat, waiting before he continued, glancing at the clock. 'Fact is. The police knows me and they are beginning to get sick of me. I need to get away from here, the next time I come to bail one of you guys out, I'll be put behind bars myself.'

Duo should have guessed the man was only thinking of himself. To think for a split second it crossed his mind that he was just being friendly!

'America is the land of opportunities! And I want to exploit them.'

'And where is the part where I come in the picture?'

'On that ship. That's were you come in the picture. I've saved a lot of money boy, I'm a rich man. Before I stop my 'pickpocket-company' I want to pull one last job. THAT is where you come in.'

Duo raised his eyebrow in question. Why did the man beat around the bushes like this? Couldn't he be straight forwards with it?

'Think Duo! Think about all the rich, naive, people that are boarding this ship as this very moment! Bearing jewellery, money all the wealth they want to bring with them to America. And we are going to steal it.'

'You've gone crazy. Hardy, if the Marshall on the ships keeps getting repots on stolen goods, the accusing finger will soon point to you.'

'Exactly!' He called out excitedly.

Duo raised his eyebrow again. Not knowing why that fast didn't bother Hardy.

'It's gonna point to me, not to you! So while they are keeping an eye on me, ALL their eyes, you have clear game!'

Duo frowned, this was actually a good plan. Something he hadn't expected from the elder man. 'But don't you think they will realise we are working together.'

'Duo, believe me. I have been working on this for weeks! There's only one rule to remember while we are on board: Pretend we don't know each other. When we arrive in America we'll head for a small café there, it's called Heavenly Haven. We'll meet there, split up the catch and go out separate ways.'

'Wait. What about me? What am I supposed to do while I am there! Sit on the street and play beggar!'

'Duo, you're a nice kid, I owe much of my fortune to you. So I thought this would be a great time to pay you back. My Brother Steve lives in America, I already contacted him, he own a newspaper and needs a writer for a column about living on the streets and that sort of shit. You can live and work with him till you get your Artistic career off the ground.'

Duo thought about that, it seemed like Hardy had covered about everything and from experience he knew the man was trustworthy. Thus far he never abandoned him and in this case, he had the upper hand as all the fortune he will be stealing on board, will be kept in his room. Hardy needed him. Smiling, liking this idea, he nodded and dreamily looked into thin air. He was finally going home. He was going to see his family again! He grabbed the hand Hardy held out to him and shook it firmly.

'We have a deal!' he called excitedly and Hardy handed him the ticket. He was about to leave, being in a hurry since the ship would leave in under ten minutes, but Hardy grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. When he turned around Hardy pushed an ugly green bag into his hands, giving him a wink.

'Some clothing.'

As soon as they left the Café, they split up. They could not risk anyone, who would be aboard the titanic, would see them and could rat out that they DID know each other.

As Duo ran, trying to get to the stairs in time, he looked at his ticket. He expected it to be third class but was happily surprised when it turned out to be second class, a room on starboard side, room A45, deck C.

'Hm, respectable.' He said to himself. He finally reached the stairs to his class, panting heavily he showed his ticket to the staff member that stood by the steel door. He checked it, looked at Duo, then gave him a kind smile and said: 'Welcome a board the Titanic, sir.'

Sir? He could surely get used to that! Excitedly he ran through the hall, the steel, watertight door, was closed behind him. He was the last passenger to board the ship. He just hope the fifty year old Hardy had made it in time.

He jogged through the corridors, searching for his room, once in while glancing at the paper he held in his hand.

'A45, A45, A45... ah!' He found the door to his room and opened it. Amazed he let his bag fall to the ground. The room was rather large, and fairly decorated. Nothing fancy of course. It had two rather large windows, that, for the moment, looked out on the harbour they were slowly leaving. Grinning like a child who had just found the cookie jar he turned around, the key of his room, hung on a hook on the door. He grabbed the key and excited the room, locking it behind him before racing to the upper deck and waving England goodbye. He had no one to say goodbye to, but still, he didn't want to miss out on all the fun. He looked at his sides, seeing all kinds of people waving their loved ones and country goodbye.

It had been a quick and rash decision to take the ticket and actually get on board, but as he stood at the railing, feeling the wind play with his long braid and breathed in the fresh air, he had no regrets. He was going home...

_**Short chapter but this was just to give you a taste and the chance to let me know what you think of it!**_

_**May the souls lost on that dreadful April the fifteenth never be forgotten.**_

Crimson Waterfall 


	2. Chapter 2

**Unsinkable**

**Chapter 2**

Amazed Duo walked throughout the ship. The beauty was stunning. Since he was in second class, he was also allowed to walk through the first class corridors, lightened by gold chandeliers and the floors covered with Persian carpets. The doors to the rooms had golden handles and locks and once in a while he would encounter a first class lady, dressed in her best as she headed for the dining room to have lunch.

But none of the beauty on the inside could compete with that on the outside. He walked over the deck and just walking over the expensive light coloured wood made him feel richer then he ever could be. The pure feel of luxury engulfed him. He walked to the very front tip of the immense ship, having to step over anchor chains, links the size of his torso, to get there. He grabbed the rope, that stretched from the nose of the ship to the first brass chimney, for support as he stood on the lowest bar of the railing, looking down at the water. As he turned around, and got a full vision of the front of the ship, seeing the shore slowly disappear behind it, he could feel it. For the first time he could feel how it was to be an American. He could feel Freedom. He was looking forward to sleep on the fresh beds tonight that had never been slept before. Everything on this ship was so new it felt like it was especially made for him, just for him.

He couldn't count the time he had spent there, just enjoying the feel of the wind playing with his hair and caressing his cheeks when he reminded himself that he had a job to do. There was reason to his stay here on this magic ship.

Sighing he let go of the railing and jumped over the anchor chain again, returning to his room to retrieve his partner in crime: His brown leather bag. Normally, when he carried this bag and walked the dirty streets of Britain, he felt better wearing this bag. But as he held it now, on this ship, it made him feel dirty. Carrying around this filthy brown bag sucked up all the feeling of richness. But then again, maybe it was better this way, he should stay grounded, because once this trip was over this feeling would be gone as well. He should not get to attached to it.

He walked over the deck, from the front to the back, but was getting impatient. There weren't many people, just a few couples now and then, but nothing like the crowded streets he called his office. It was impossible to steal and not getting caught, there were crewmembers every where. From waiters serving the high class their drinks, to the captain and other man in charge of this ship striding over the deck. This was not going to work!

Angry and empty handed he returned to his room and threw the bag against the wall with all his might. He needed to find a place, crowded with rich people. Where? He immediately thought of the dining room, but he doubted anyone would let him there wearing this clothing. He looked down at his brown simple pants and white button-up shirt, wearing over that a dirty brown jacket. To top that he would stand out being alone in that room. No, the dining room was no option.

He crumbled. Hardy had thought of everything but that! He needed to find the senile man, but that was nearly impossible. He didn't know in which room he stayed and they were supposed to not know each other.

Sighing he let himself fall down onto the bed, he was almost asleep when suddenly a trumpet announced dinner. He flew up, startled and looked around already yelling: 'It wasn't me!' He frowned when he saw he was simply in his room, alone and all they did was announce dinner on the deck. He laughed sheepishly, now he thought of it, he was actually quite hungry. He pushed himself off the bed and went to the green bag Hardy gave him. He dug in, hoping to find some clean clothes so that he could go to the second class restaurant. But when he encountered the clothes, he got a better idea.

Since he had explored the entire ship this afternoon, he had no trouble finding the dining room. But he took a slight detour, just to get the rich feel again, it would allow him to play his role even better. People, dressed like him and going in the same direction, nodded friendly at him, smiling.

On his way he met the captain, who took his wife with him on his last sail across the Atlantic. For a woman of her age he found she was very attractive. He grabbed her fragile hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it gently while looking flirtatiously into her eyes. He had seen other men do it and she didn't object, so he guessed it was okay. When they said their goodbyes they went separate ways. Duo grinned and lifted up his right hand he immediately put in the pocket of his jacket after letting go of her hand. He opened his palm and grinned, seeing the blue sapphire ring which he stole right off her finger without her noticing it. He looked over his shoulder and saw another man kissing her hand, even now she still didn't see the heavy ring was missing from he finger.

Smiling, satisfied, he put the ring in a secret pocket on the inside of his jacket. Hardy did everything to make things easy and invisible.

He neared the door that let to the main dining hall and when he reached them two servants, clad in tuxedo's, smiled, slightly bowed for him and opened the door. I unison they said: 'Welcome sir.'

He smiled and nodded to them, walking past them, entering the main hall with the huge staircase. He closed his eyes as he let his index finger slide over the polished wood. This feeling could never be defeated, he thought as he walked down the stairs between the rich, the very rich and the richest. In the back of his head his still knew his place in society, but as he walked through a second pair of door, into the luxurious first class dining room, he decided to block that part of his mind out and just enjoy the experience.

He kissed some more hands and shook some, mingled with the people he had adored and looked up to his entire life. He felt so welcome, at first it was uncomfortable when someone asked him what he did for a living, but as he met more and more people, the 'story of his life' was more detailed and sounded as true as their stories did. Young women flocked around him, knowing that he would be a good match with his fortune and his mansion in Paris. When they heard he lived in the capital of love and romance, many women fell for him like bricks.

'France?' A wealthy Englishman asked, a glass of whiskey in his hand, his wife in the other, 'What brings you on this trip to America, wasn't France enough for you?'

The group of people surrounding him and count... what was his name again, laughed delighted, Duo himself didn't catch the joke but forced himself to smile. 'business.' He simply said, not wanting to lie to much because he was already forgetting the story he made up about how he ended up in France. He was just lucky that, since he lived in England since he was five, he could imitate the accent good enough for them to believe he was a true British and not an American simply going home. That didn't sound as interesting now as it had this afternoon.

'Ah, business as usual!' He made a toast to that. Duo just nodded and excused himself. Dinner would be served and fifteen minutes and all he had stolen was a ring. Sure Hardy expected more of him.

But he couldn't do his usual routine as none of the women carried purses and the pockets of the men were empty. The price of the dinner had been included in the ticket, so no one carried hard cash. He had to focus on the jewellery. He smiled as his eye caught a women he hadn't met before, standing in the centre of every ones attention. They laughed as she told stories. When he neared he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to rob her. She looked foreign, Asian probably, but that was not what left him in doubt. It were her cold, light blue eyes but as he took more of her in, he knew she was worth it. She wore diamonds on every finger and both her wrists. A diamond, enlaced with gold, necklace adorned her graceful neck. Her black hair was held together with a gold and diamond clip. This woman was more then overdressed, obviously intend on showing everyone that she belonged to the richest people on board, and she wanted to show them in just one night. Well, it worked. She wore a red dress, made from the finest materials that matched the gold, the diamonds and her pale skin perfectly. She was a woman of age, at least forty, but she looked more stunning then any of the women in this room and the men were practically eating out of her hand.

He wormed through the crowd surrounding her and as soon as her attention was solely fixed on her, the crowd left to adorn another rich bastard.

He bowed forward and kissed her hand. He tested the ring on her middle finger, but it wasn't loose enough to steal so he didn't try.

'Can I know the name of this stunning beauty before me?'

She fixed her cold eyes on him and he felt nervous all of a sudden, she already looked like she didn't trust him.

'Saku Yuy.' She said firmly and waited for him to introduce.

He smiled and let go of her hand 'Duo Maxwell.'

She thought for a while, her gaze turning more suspicious 'I've never heard of a Duo Maxwell.'

'I'm from France.'

'... ah.' She still had that look in her eyes, like he was a bug that needed to be squashed, quickly.

He waited anxiously for her to say something, but she just continued taking him in. When she noticed he was not going to move a muscle she turned around and called someone. She turned back to him.

'Mr Maxwell, I would like to introduce you to my son.' At that very moment a man approached them and went to stand beside Saku.

Duo tore his gaze away from her cold stare to look at the man she introduced as her son, Heero Yuy. He had to prevent himself from gasping and had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor when he encountered two pair of cobalt eyes, staring emotionless at him. The man that had come up to them was nothing more then a mere boy, he could not be older then eighteen. He hard dark blue eyes, not cold as his the ones of his mother, but empty, or a shield that was protecting what lay behind them from the outside world. He had dark brown hair that was pushed back with the use of a lot of gel that made his hair glisten. He wasn't tall, due to his Asian traits he was a good five inches shorter then him.

Duo held out his hand and Heero grabbed it, shaking it.

'Heero Yuy.'

'Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you.'

Heero didn't respond to his friendliness, instead, he followed his mother when she turned away from him and walked off to sit at a large round table.

'Great.' He grounded out and left to find someone else to try and rob, Saku was way to suspicious. But he could not steal more then a silver watch before dinner was served. The count who's name he still could not remember invited him to sit with him and his 'friends' and their spouse. He was the topic of tonight's conversation. They asked about his business, about France, about the business he was doing in America. And about why he wasn't married, that question was favoured by the women.

'Well, I figure I am still to young and I have yet to achieve everything I want to.' He said.

'are you saying that having a wife will hinder you with that?'

He looked up from his plate at Miss Po, Sally Po, who looked at him sternly.

'You have to forgive my daughter.' The count, apparently count Po, said to him and then gave his daughter a stern and warning look.

He looked back at his plate again, at all the different forks, knives and spoons. What in the world was he going to do with all that? Was that all for him! He just used the knife and fork that looked the most like the ones he normally used.

'Mr Maxwell, may I ask in which suite you are staying?' Count Po asked, serving himself a spoonful of caviar.

'Uhmm... well...' How could he free himself from this situation! 'To be honest, I forgotten...' He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, making the others around the table laugh softly.

'There is no need to be ashamed. I can't remember the name of my suite either! We have more important things on our mind.' another old man said, raising his wine glass.

The others raised their glass as well, making a toast. Duo just simply held up his own glass and then took a tiny sip. The liquor was way to fruity for his liking. He preferred normal, cheap, beer. But other then that, the night went perfectly fine and he enjoyed listening to the tales they had to tell. Stories about countries he never knew of, people he had never seen. These people had travelled the world and they talked about it like they conquered it. They did. He sat with people who owned the world.

After dinner he was even invited to smoke cigars and drink expensive Brandy with the rich men. Leaving the women behind in the dining room, he kissed their hands one more time and was able to steal a diamond bracelet.

But as the rich men talked about their business and politics he lost track, his mind reeling to keep up, but he after a while he didn't understand what there were talking about. He blame most of it on the fact that he was from France, but their laughter filled the room when he didn't even know the simplest thing about the economy and the parliament.

'Maxwell, never in my life did I meet someone that was so oblivious to the world!' A tall blonde, Zechs Merquise, called. His long blonde hair cascaded further down as he threw his head back in laughter.

Duo felt really stupid, on the streets he was one of the smartest, since he had schooling, most pickpockets did not have that luck. But here, between highly educated men, he was a retarded fool.

At nine O'clock he was finally sick of it and the smoke started to bother him. He was not used to this heavy fog. He excused himself, standing up. 'I really enjoyed having dinner with the lots of you.'

They laughed, not used to his carefree language.

'I think I'll see you tomorrow again.'

They bid him goodbye and as soon as he turned around they forgot all about him and continued playing king of the world, fighting for dominance around the table.

He dumped his jacket and bow tie in his room and left for the upper deck. He sighed content as the clean ocean air washed the filthy smoke out of his lungs. He walked to the back of the ship. On his way he was walking behind a rich, old, couple. Stealing them was so tempting, but he thought he took enough risks on this first day and let them be.

He sat down on one of the wooden, third class, benches near the rear end of the ship. He threw his head back and gazed at the stars. He noticed a black tuxedo jacket laying beside him on the bench, sitting upright he grabbed the jacket and on impulse raided the pockets. A thick stack of money.

He ginned and quickly put it in his pocket before looking around, searching the owner of the jacket.

He spotted a lone figure, leaning his elbows on the white railing while looking down to the cold dark water, swirling due to the gigantic propellers that pushed the ship forward.

He stood up and walked towards the young man to give him back his now empty jacket. He came to stand beside him and looked down at the water.

'See anything I don't?' He jokingly asked. He looked up just to see the man standing beside him turn his head. He gasped as he recognised the young, perfect, face of the boy he had met in the dining room. Saku's son, Heero Yuy. The strands of his brown hair were freed from their gel prison and were tousled by the wind, his long bangs whipping around his face, over his amazing blue eyes.

'You again.' He snapped and reached for his jacket, but Duo was too stubborn to give up without a fight.

'Nice to see you too!' He joked, grinning like the maniac people thought he was.

Heero glared at him and yanked his jacket hard. Duo let go immediately and Heero almost lost his balance. After a while standing next to each other in complete silence Heero snapped: 'What do you want from me?'

Duo just shrugged looking into the night. The blue, dangerous, cold water reminded him of Heero's eyes. They reflected the moonlight in the very same way. He smiled and turned to look at said eyes. For some reason, he liked looking into the eyes more then he liked looking at the water. Maybe it was the beautiful face the ocean sapphires were embedded in?

'Take a picture. It will last longer.'

Duo's laughter ran across the deck. Heero just raised his eyebrow, not understanding why he was laughing. The boy suddenly shivered and he put the black jacket on, stuffing his hands into the pockets. Duo swallowed hard but invisibly.

Heero frowned and Duo suddenly felt really uncomfortable, wondering if he had noticed the absence of the money.

Heero looked up at him for a split second, then aimed his gaze at the water again, way below them.

Shit, Duo thought, had he noticed? Did he knew? There was a good chance the Marshall would bust into his room tonight to search through his belongings, searching for the stolen goods.

'Pretty amazing, don't you think?'

Heero looked up, his eyebrow raised in question. Duo just wanted to pull the boy towards him and stick his tongue down his throat, but Heero would probably not appreciate that. Homosexuality was barely known throughout the world and the ones who did know about it, despised it. No way an upper class boy like this one could be interested. But it was nice to dream.

He smiled gently. 'You know, that such a large ship is able to float...'

Heero looked away again, leaning far over the railing to look down. 'Yes.' He softly agreed.

Duo smiled and copied his actions, as soon as he did Heero straightened again. He was obviously annoyed when Duo did the same.

'Do not copy me!' He almost sounded desperate.

'Do not copy me.' Duo repeated with a grin.

'I mean it!'

'I mean it!'

Heero groaned 'You are such a child! Why can't you just leave me alone!'

Because you're god damned beautiful, Duo said to himself. If only he had the guts to speak the words out loud.

Heero returned to his spot near the railing, grabbing it with both hands again. Duo came to stood beside him, like before, but this time he didn't even tried to keep up appearances and just stared at him. His eyes followed the profile of Heero's face, from his pointed chin and nose to his bangs that never ceased their movements, dancing in the in the breezes.

Heero glanced at him 'You're so annoying.' He said, but Duo didn't believe he meant the words, theyw ere not said harshly and his eyes glistened in a friendly manner.

'I know.'

Heero smiled shyly.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Hm?'

'Each time you look at the water, you seem to sink away in your thoughts.'

Heero thought about that for a moment, looking up at the star scattered sky, then back at the hostile water. 'I feel like I want to climb over this railing... and just... jump into the ocean.'

Duo frowned, this conversation was suddenly turned from hostile into intimate. It surprised him, Heero did not look like a guy to open up quickly when he first met him. Or was that just a facade?

'Is that really your only way out?' he looked at Heero, the boy seemed to be in trance, the water seemed to have hypnotised him. The shield had left his eyes and he could see the many different emotions swirling inside the pools.

'Out of what? ...' As if the hypnotist had clicked his fingers Heero suddenly woke up, his eyes glazed over and the gentle expression on his face turned into a stern one. He tore his eyes away from the water and gave Duo a sharp look.

Mystified, Duo watched as Heero bid his farewll and left with quick strides. What in the world did just happen?

He looked at the water, as if he could find the answer to all his questions about Heero there. He fingered the money in his pocket and realised there was more to these rich people then money. But he had to remind himself that there money was all he was after.

**No, Heero does not have a split personality, he just has a lot on his mind. And the inspiration for his state of trance when he looks into the water comes from me. Every time I'm on the water and I look down at it as it glistened in the sunlight I just get lost in my thoughts. Thinking over all my sins... well, that will take me a while **

**Maybe their 'relationship' progressed a little too fast but you have to realise that this is so-called 'Love at first sight' and they only have two days to fall madly in love with each other and have hot and dirty sex () before Titanic sinks.**

**Am I correct when I say that she sunk on the third day of her voyage? Please reaview, not only to answer this question but to give me a piece of your mind. You know how much I love reviews! **

**C.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, prepare yourself for quite a lot of spelling errors because I just noticed my beta is... dead...

By the way, I know that I gave Heero and Duo different roles then Jack and Rose, but in this chapter will be the first of more scenes I stole from the movie... but of course still with my own... twist.

Unsinkable

Chapter 3

A knocking on his door, early in the morning, startled him. He sat upright in his bed immediately and stared at the door. The first thing that flashed through his mind was that it could be the marshall. Heero must have noticed the cash missing, and the fact that he gave him his coat makes him the more suspicious. He cursed himself. Again there was a persistent knock. He swallowed, the best he could do was deny the entire story and just remain calm.  
He stood and put on a bathrobe, with a small Titanic logo on the chest, and he walked to the door as confident as possible. Opening it, he was surprised not to see the harsh features of the marshal, but softer features a mere servent. 'Mister Duo Maxwell?' He asked, while fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
'Yes?' Maybe he was to come to the marshalls office?  
The young man scraped his through and was apparently reading what the paper said out loud. 'We would like you to accompony us at breakfast in the main dinner hall. Yours faithfully, Count Po.' He folded the paper neatly and then handed it to Duo, in case he wanted to read it himself. With a polite nod he went on his merry way.  
A little shocked, Duo closed the door. He knew that he had made a good connection with the count and his wealthy friends, but this good. He was a bit nervous though, what if they knew he was travelling second class? Deciding not to worry about it and just enjoy a fancy breakfast he didn't even had to pay for he rummaged through the bag in search of some neat clothing, but different then the tuxedo he wore last night. What he found were grey slacks, with a matching jacket and the choice between a black and a white button up shirt. Naturally he chose black, his favourite color, in which he felt just a tad more comfortable.

Once again the servents opened the doors for him, giving him a friendly nod and the occasional: 'Welcome sir.' And 'Goodmorning sir'  
Grinning he stroded past them, giving them nothing more then a cocky nod. He enjoyed the few seconds it took to walk down the main stairway. The ultimate feeling of richness, he decided, no other place in the ship could even dream to match this. Not surprisingly, some lingered on the stairs, happy to just stand there, back against the banister while talking to 'friends' passing by.  
'Goodmorning Maxwell'  
He looked to the side and saw the captain, without his wife this time. He smiled at him and walked towards him.  
'Captain, what a beautiful morning isn't it? Must be good for sailing.' He said, immitating the neat pose of a man standing not to far from them.  
'Yes, yes! Very good. If you are interested you can stop by on the front deck. I can show you how we tame this metal beast'  
Laughing, even though he didn't find it funny at all, he nodded and said, in a tone that ususally made him puke: 'I'd be delighted. If you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to meet Count Po for breakfast'  
The Captain nodded and walked away, Duo did the same till he heard the Captain call after him.  
'Watch your pockets, by the way. There seems to be a thief on board, numerous jewels were stolen last night'  
He turned around and analysed the captains face. He was relieved to find it was not an accusing, not a suspicious look. He thanked him and left to find count Po and his daughter.  
Finding them he shook hands with the count and kissed the hand of his daughter before sitting down in one of the six chairs. There were more to come?  
He was grateful that during the night, when he couldn't sleep with Heero's eyes flashing before him each time he closed his eyes, he was smart enough to come up with an entire history that matched the story he told yesterday, only more detailed, so that people won't think of him as an complete fraude. He owned a large vinyard in France which he had inherited from his grandfather. The wine made at his vinyard was well known and his excuse for going to America was that an American liqueur Tycoon was interested in it and wanted to sell it in America. They all stood as two young men arrived. He shook hands with the small blonde and the tall, unibanged brunette. They introduced themselves as Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton, friends of Count Po. His sick, perverted mind, of course immediately wondered why the old Po had so many young (boy)friends, but he pushed the thoughgt away and stamped on it. It was about to ruin his appetite. But instead, he had something else ruin his appetite. He was delighted to see his recent object of affection walk in, especially since he looked so much sexier losing the tuxedo. However, back to ruining his appetite, he was not at all pleased when he saw the girl walking next to him, her arm hooked in his. She wore an elegant, pink, summerdress, a thin scarf wrapped once around her neck, the ends swinging arpound her body. She had the look most of the people here wore, like she owned the worl and everything in it. Her hair was in a tight bun, her bangs neatly trimmed. Occasionally she glanced sideways at Heero, with an angry look, or she would say something to him. Maybe she told him to straighten up, because that's what he did. He decided he didn't like her one bit. Not because she seemed to be controlling Heero (okay, maybe that was half the reason) but because of the look on her face. He hated people that looked like that. He scanned the faces of the people sitting at his table. None had that look. Thank god.  
The one to fill the last empty seat was an Asian man with a stern, determined look on his face.  
'Wufei Chang.' He said, he squeezed Duo's hand quite hard as he shook it, but Duo kept his face straight.  
'Duo Maxwell'  
A strange look. Before he had the chance to ask the question many had asked Duo said: 'You don't know me, I'm from France.' They let go of each others hands and sat down.  
'France huh? That explains the hair'  
'And you were from...?' He immediately asked, he hated it when his hair became the main topic. They always asked the same questions: Why do you keep it so long? Isn't it a bother? Don't you think it makes you look less masculine?  
Just like he had predicted most of the conversation was about him. Women flocked around their table to hear the stories about beautiful France where this charming, rich, rich man lived in his large white mansion, with a view of the blooming cherry trees.  
Though he was more interested in men then in women, the girl surrounding him, in their fancy dresses, were not at all unwelcome and they giggled as he said something in French, the only few sentences he knew, never thought his French lessons from the street whore Adele would ever come in handy.  
'So you'll only be in America for a short amount of time then'  
'Well, not exactly, I don't plan on doing only business when there.' He gave the girls a flirtatious look, making them giggle again. None seemed bothered with his sexual innuendo. But he guessed it was okay in these ranks to talk about and dominate ladies like that. On the streets, instead of giggling, a few girl would have smacked him. He learned that Quatre Winner had inherited something far better then his immaginary vinyard. His father left him a lot of hard cash and a million dollar company. Making him one of the richest men a board while he was only twenty-three. Trowa Barton was a friend of his, that was practically all that was told about him. Making Duo curious.  
WuFei was a wealthy man from China. His father was nothing less then the best friend of the Chinese emperor. WuFei was moving to America, he was wedded out to a chinese woman that moved to America years before. He hadn't even met her yet, but when he was young, his and her parents promised each other that they will get married at the age of twenty-five, which was, apparently, pretty late by Chinese traditions.  
When the luxurious breakfast was over the count also invited him for dinner, and he could not refuse, he wanted to keep them close to him so that if someone expected he was the thief, he at least had some people to stand up for him, since they only met the kind and honourable side of him.

'Ah, so you are the infamous Duo Maxwell'  
He whipped his head around to find Heero and his 'lady-friend', who had spoken, standing a few feet behind him.  
He forced a friendly smile on his face. 'Infamous, my lady?  
'You have all the girls flocking around you, don't you? Tell me Duo, which one will you bed and which one will you wed?  
She ended with an evil laugh. Well, it wasn't evil, it sounded so disgustingly sweet that he found it evil.  
He cast a glance at Heero to find the young man being extremely interested in the wooden pilar next to him, pretending not to listen.  
Weakling, he thought, doesn't have the guts to reprimand the witch. 'I can assure you miss'  
'Relena Peacecraft, soon to be Relena Yuy.' She said with a smirk, glancing sideways at her beloved fiancé. She tugged his arm persistently, forcing him to look at her. He smiled at her. Duo wasn't sure if it was fake or not, but he did know who was in charge.  
'Well, miss Peacecraft,' he emphasized her last name, 'I can assure you that I am not interested in those girls.' He shot Heero a brief, smirking look, Relena wasn't fast enough to catch it, but Heero sure did. A faint blush covered his face and he went back to adoring the pilar. 'Have a good day you two.' He bowed shortly and walked away. He was annoyed to find out the young man was engaged, but at the same time he was pleased to know that he still had a chance. That bitch was no match for him, he thought with a grin, walking up the stairs to the deck to see if there were some unguarded bags lying on the reclining chairs. He musn't forget he had a job to do.

'What are you doing'  
He straightened and turned around in his place. He stood next to one of the chairs where a bag lay, a bag he had wanted to steel.  
Standing behing him, hands behind his back, was Heero, looking curiously at him and then at the bag. 'I was just going to sit down.' He sat down on the chair and moved the bag over to another one. The owner noticed it and immediately grabbed it, giving Duo and angry look, before looking at Heero, nodding politely and taking of his hat as he greeted him.  
Heero smiled at him and watched him leave. 'From all these empty chairs you had to sit on the one, occupied by the bag'  
'Are you implying that I'm a thief?' He asked, pretending to be shocked. He knew how it looked and worse of all was that before he went stealing he had slipped back in his old, ragged clothing, brown pants and a button shirt that was two sizes too large for him. Heero shrugged, he had taking of his jacket, now only wearing the thin white button up shirt and the black slacks, in which he looked so damn good. He sat down in the chair next to the one Duo was occupying, facing him.  
They stared each other in the eye for a while and Duo smiled as he noticed the Japanese man had trouble breaking their locked gazes. But the smile enabled him and he turned to look at Duo's bag, a light hue of red covering his cheeks, ashamed of being caught staring.  
'What are you carrying around'  
Before Duo could answer he had grabbed the bag and Duo prayed that he went for his map with his drawing inside and not for the leather wallet that was not his.  
He mentally sighed in relief as Heero took out the brown map and looked at him, asking for permission to open it.  
'Go ahead'  
Breaking the gaze he turned his attention to the map and opened it. With eager eyes he took in the first sketch. Duo watched over his shoulder. The picture showed a beach and a setting sun, two people were riding horseback. The horses galloped across the beack, caught beautifully in the drawing as if it was a picture. Heero leafed through to the next drawing. In the centre was a girl, sitting on the edge of a cliff, knees drawn up to her chest as she looked at the ocean. Her hair whipping in the wind much like her dress.  
'I was traveling through england, when I came by this pub, stationed on that cliff, I stayed there in a hotel,' he lied, in reality the pub owner was kind enough to let him sleep on the floor of the pub after closing hours, 'Each and every night, this old woman would come and sit on that cliff, looking over the ocean'  
'Why?' Heero dreamily asked.  
'Years and years ago, her husband had left with some scientists by ship to congo... for research. The ship departed in the harbor near the pub. As you might suspect, he never came back, but still she came there evry night, waiting for him to return'  
'But in the picture is a young lady and you said she was old...' Heero noticed. 'Yeah, but see...' He moved to sit next to Heero, very close, but he was so drawn into the picture he didn't even notice. He moved his arm around his shoulder and pointed at a vague spot in the ocean, far away from the cliff. 'That's the ship her husband left on'  
Heero looked at him with a smile 'And you thought, while paint an old lady while I can do a young, beatiful girl'  
Duo laughed 'You really think you got me all figured out, don't you'  
Heero shook his head, 'Do you make any money with your drawings'  
In reality, yes, a few cent per drawing, enough to buy a beer when he went to the familiar pub back in brittain to get half the share from hardy, which in itself was just enough to last him a day or two. 'No, I do it for fun'  
'So, you have models coming over to your mansion or something to...' Heero fell silent as he saw the next drawing. His jaw dropped and when a man walked by he hid the drawing from view. Flustered he looked back at the paper, that sported a naked young man, lying on the ground, his leg was drawn up so that the most private part of his body could not be seen. The eyes of the drawing looked at them with a seductive twinkle. 'Nude drawings, it's... very normal in france'  
'It's...' Heero looked strangely at the drawing. Duo smiled as he noticed the boy wanted to look away but couldn't. Even though he turned his head his gaze remained plastered to the body in the drawing.  
'That a boy would ever pose for another man.. like... that!' He closed the book and smiled like nothing was wrong when a family walked by.  
'You'de be surprised how many are willing'  
'How much did you pay them for... this'  
He laughed as Heero sneaked another peek inside, only this time he was on another page, showing the same boy, sitting on the chair... with NOTHING hidden from view. 'Oh my god!' He closed the book and immediately handed it to Duo and shifted so that there was more space between them.  
Duo laughed again as Heero blushed furiously.  
'This is... repulsive!' He stood and looked at Duo with wide eyes. Duo just took the time to appreciate the blue shine before teasingly asking: 'Is that really what you think of it'  
Shocked, Heero gasped and came closer so that no one could hear. 'You... You think... Ah, you are so annoying!' He straightened again and looked around, as if the words he was searching were writting on the cream coloured walls. 'And...' He looked back at him, a frown appearing on his face, 'And... and why are you wearing that'  
Duo looked down at his shabby clothing. 'It's comfortable!' he argued with a smile on his face.  
'Well, you'd better wear something fancier. A lot of things were stolen yesterday and wearing those clothes walking over the first class deck is kind of suspicious. The Marshall could arrest you'  
There was something in his tone that made Duo wonder if Heero didn't want him to be falsely accused, or that he didn't want him to be accused even though had HAD stolen all those things.  
'Don't worry about it, the captain knows me well enough to not make a mistake like that.' He lied. 'Was anything of you stolen?' He asked, trying his best not to sound like he already knew the answer.  
A silence before Heero answered with a short: 'No'  
He held back his sigh and followed Heero's gaze, looking out over the ocean. 'You should sketch a picture of the ship... with nothing but sea around it as far as the eye can see.' Heero softly said.  
Duo smiled at him, he'd rather draw him, standing like he was right now, his shirt whipping around his body, showing just how lithe he was, his hair, tousled by the wind. His eyes, squinting a little bit to protect the sapphires from the wind. It was more beautiful then any boy or scenery he had ever drawn. 'You're fiancé seems nice.' He suddenly remarked.  
'No she doesn't.' Just as he said that his eyes grew wide and Duo saw him fighting the urge to cover his mouth with his hand. 'I mean. Yeah, she can... she IS nice, but... not to you'  
'Do you love her'  
Again that wide eyed stare. He could see him wondering wether he was implying something with that question.  
'It's just a question... Do you love her'  
'Of course.' Heero immediately answered, rolling his eyes. 'What kind of question is that? If I didn't love her... I wouldn't marry her... right?' He sounded like he was really asking, instead of just saying.  
'I met WuFei Chang this morning. He is moving all the way to America because he has to marry a woman he hasn't even met yet'  
'Well, you needn't (1) worry, mister Maxwell. I know what I'm doing'  
'I'm sure you do.' He said with a smirk.  
'Now what is that supposed to mean!' struggling to find something to say, but soon giving up he groaned and stomped away. After a few feet he turned around, pointing at him and finally said: 'Did I mention how annoying you are!' The tone in his voice told Duo he wasn't really angry, just flustered.  
'See you at dinner!' He waved teasingly. Grumbling, the Japanese boy turned and walked away.

(1) : I do believe this is correct english... but it wouldn't be the first time Im wrong

Wow... I haven't updated in a long, long time... But it was about time I did! Why I decided to update this story and not another is beyond me but i think it came out okay... Only I do have to remind myself that they should be madly in love and making love the next day... a bit difficult having sex when the ship is sinking beneath you... although... No! NO! Crimson, stick to the plan!

I thank all of you who have sacrifised their precious time to read this and hope that Readers become Reviewers!

See you soon

Yours faithfully,

Crimson Waterfall

PS: How horrendously bad was the spelling? 


	4. Chapter 4

Unsinkable

Chapter 4

Damnit, he hadn't managed to steal anything after Heero had left. He wondered just how much he had freaked out the young man by showing him his drawings. Laughing, he shook his head. He sure looked pretty shaken.  
Now, he was faced with his own dilemma. He had to go to a fancy dinner in half an hour. But what to wear? Would they notice if he wore the same tuxedo again? He rummaged through the bag. He hoped not, because just as he predicted, he only had one. After a nice hot shower he rebraided his hair tightly. He tried to control his bangs, but to no avail so he just let them be, besides, his hair was the thing that got him all the attention of the ladies. He might not like the ladies, but he sure as hell did like their jewelery.  
He noticed he was late, but didn't make a big deal of it. If you're important, they will wait. And since they THOUGHT he was important, he was sure they will. He walked slowly through the corridors, nodding at people, pretending to be king of the world like everybody else he was going to dine with did. He entered the restaurant and immediately saw count Po, his daughter and the men he had met this morning sitting at a table. To his liking, Heero was there as well. To his dismay, together with his mother, fiancé and that scary Zechs Merquise. He didn't really had the time to talk with the blonde, but he always gave him eerie looks, making him shiver.  
'Ah, Duo! Stylishly late I see.' Count Po said as Duo sat down at their table. He noticed they hadn't ordered anything yet. The British and their manners. Immediately a waiter came to their table, memorising the drinks they requested. 'so duo, what do you do in France besides enjoying your wine?' The question came from heero's mother while she gave Duo a look that could murder. She had the same cold eyes as Zechs.  
He should answer the question but he was already to late as he heard Heero saying.  
'Duo is also a very talented artist. I had the pleasure of seeing some of his work this afternoon'  
He smiled. A talented artist, eh? 'Really now...' Saku Yuy continued, 'What do you draw'  
'Landscapes.' Heero said, again before Duo even had the time to answer. His mother turned towards him, turning her back at Duo, he could only imagine how she looked when she said: 'Heero dear, let the man talk for himself'  
He could see Heero nod and swallowed as he wondered what his mother was going to ask him.  
'Mr. Maxwell'  
'Please, call me Duo'  
'Mr. Maxwell,' She repeated, god he hated that woman, 'I found out this afternoon that you are not travelling first class'  
His face stayed impassive but inside he screamed in fear. God, she had found out! He sure was going to hell now!  
'You do know that as a second class traveller you are not allowed to dine in this restaurant'  
'Don't worry about it ma'am.' No one renders Duo maxwell speechless. 'I did pay my share to be able to sit here and eat with fine people like you. You see, I was a bit late ordering my tickets. All of the first class suits were taking. I wanted to come with Titanic so badly that I decided to go second class. I didn't have any other choice'  
Saku looked stunned. She could not deny his story, since he answered so quickly. She must have thought that no one can come up with an excuse that fast. Confirmes that she has never been on the streets longer then ten minutes.  
'Well I apologise for my rude comment then.' She said, trying to salvage her pride. She looked away and started eating the salad that was placed in front of them all.  
He looked at Heero and gave him a smile. Heero smiled back secretively. He had a feeling that Heero didn't fell for his lie the way he did. His heart, dare he say, fluttered when he realised the boy also didn't mind.  
After salad came the main course and the talking started again. Only this time it was friendly fire.  
WuFei had the indecency to ask why Zechs last name was Merquise and not Peacecraft, surprising Duo when he found out Relena and Zechs were related. He said it was for business. Duo knew it was bullshit, but didn't say a thing. He had angered Heero's mother enough for this evening.  
Actually, if he tuned Heero's mother and her occasional rude coments out he had a good time. Quatre was a really nice guy, trowa was silent, but when he said something it was either very meaningful, or just simply hilarious and he loved the way Heero and WuFei quarrelled with each other. They reminded him of brothers.  
'Where did you two met?' Duoa sked as Heero and WuFei started again.  
The two looked at Duo. 'Just now. Here.' WuFei answered, a little dumbfounded.  
'Seriously? You two act like brothers'  
'I can't take that as a compliment.' Heero said, making the others laugh. He wanted to say more, but a nudge from his anoying, in Duo's eyes, fiancé silenced him. As desert, ice cream was served and whenever Duo looked up he saw Heero was giving quite a show. Licking the spoonful of ice erotically. Was it just his perverted mind or did the others see it as well?  
After that there was more talk, but it was slowly turning into only business talk. The men talked furiously, the woman, he himself and Heero said nothing at all. They obviously didn't have a share in that.  
'Duo, are you willing to talk business now.' The count, Quatre, WuFei, Trowa, Zechs and a few other men from the other tables stood, preparing to leave to other hall were they would play their little game with lots of smoke and alcohol.  
'No thank you. I have somewhere I need to be.' He gave Heero a meaningful look but he caught only half of it as his mother and her icy glare was in the way. 'Ah, a lady eh'  
'Sort of.' He asnwered honestly. When the attention was turned away from him pe fished his pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket, scribbling something down on it, clutching it in his left hand so that no one would see. He rose from his seat and kissed the hand of every woman sitting at his table, even Heero's mother, who looked at him like he had just spit her in the face. Relena's look wasn't far from that.  
Before shaking Heero's hand firmly he switched the paper from his left hand to his right hand. Giving Heero a meaningful look.  
He frowned as he felt the paper being handed to him. He looked up at Duo with big, innocent eyes as they let go, leaving him with the paper. Duo winked at him, said one last goodbye to all of them and left. He looked back at Heero once, trying to tell him, by using his eyes only, that he should read it.  
Duo walked towards the grand staircase and waited at the top, leaning against the banister while he looked at the clock right in front of him. He glared at the arms of the clock, wanting to make them move faster. Every now and then he looked around, a little nervous about getting caught by count Po, or even worse, Zechs, standing here while he said he had to be somewhere.

XXXXXXX

Heero fumbled with the paper, hoping that no one would see. His mother had her back towards him and Relena was busy talking to Sally, who didn't sound like she was enjoying listening to his soon-to-be wife with her occasional 'hn'. Inetersted in what a real party is like? Meet me at the clock. (1) a little nervous he folded it again and quickly hid it in his pocket. He calmed himself down for a few seconds and then stood, earning two surprised looks.  
'Mother, Relena. I'm taking off'  
'Why are you leaving so soon?' Relena questioned while he kissed her hand politely goodbye.  
'I didn't sleep well last night... and now I'm dead tired'  
'Dead Tired? Does that Maxwell boy teach you to talk that way'  
'No mother.' He didn't say goodbye to her, he just walked off, feeling her eyes boring to whole into his back, but he tried his best to ignore them. Sighing in relief as he was finally out of sight. He looked up the stairs, at the clock he hoped Duo was talking about. Otherwise he had no idea where to go. That he was doing something this rational! He saw Duo, standing with his back turned towards him, his braid dangling down his back. He took one deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. Wondering what the hell he was doing.  
As if he had sensed his precence Duo turned around to meet his eyes when he reached him. He gave him a sly smile.  
'Ready for some real fun'  
He swallowed. 'I guess...'

XXXXXXX

To say he was happy when he found heero had responded to his note would be the udnerstatement of the year. He was estatic. He just hoped that Heero would agree going through with this. They stood at the bottom of a narrow stair they had just come down of. Heero stared at the crowd with wide eyes. All were people travelling third class, maybe some second. They were laughing, drinking beer, and dancing on music he was probably not used to hearing. Taking more liberty then was normal he grabbed the collar of Heero's jacket and pulled it off his body. He smiled when he found Heero gave no resistence. Not even when he moved around him, took the tie of his neck and opened the upped buttons of his shirt. Heero was just staring at all the people.  
He did to himself what he did with Heero, feeling more comfortable to now have nothing tight around his neck. 'Come on!' He grabbed Heero's hand, wanting to pull him into the crowd. This time, he did resist. Frowning he looked back. Heero stuttered for a moment before asking: 'We... we are going to dance like that'  
He follwed Heero's gaze, looking at the many different couples, some of them dancing closer and more... erotically then the others. He smiled at him, pretending to just be friendly in stead of damned excited. 'Hell yeah! But first were gonna get you a drink.' He finally managed to persuade Heero into coming with him. They walked to the other side of the large, windowless, room and he ordered to beers at the poormans bar. While he waited, he laughed at Heero, who was still shocked. But then again, he did through him in the deep without asking if he could swim first. From the fancy dinner hall to this... He'd be in shock as well if this wasn't the portrait of his life: Bad lighting, crowded, smelly and poor. He felt right at home.  
'Here!' He yelled, in order to be heard over the loud music.  
Heero took the glass of beer and drank half of it in one big gulp. He could see that the first taste surprised him, but he drank it none the less. Duo gaped.  
Heero took a breath and then emptied his glass, smacking it down on the bar top. 'What?' He asked, out of breath.  
Ouch, the panting and the flushed face really made his pants getting tighter.  
'I'm sorry about the things my mother said. It was really rude!' Heero said after a while.  
'That's okay! She was right after all! I AM travelling second class'  
'I know!' Heero gave him a smirk. Making Duo frown.  
'Come on smart ass! Dance!' He pulled him onto the 'dancefloor' and adjusted their positions. His hand on Heero's waist, Heero's hand on his shoulder and the other hand in each others grip.  
Heero looked around, very well noticing they were mimicking the pose of a dance done between a man and a woman. 'Duo, this is very inappropriate'  
'I know! But ain't it great!' They started dancing, just mindless hopping around.  
'I don't know the steps'  
'Does it look like I DO'  
Some people gave him strange looks but didn't really care about what they were doing. It might not be common, two man dancing together on a third class party, but they weren't gonna make a big deal out of it like people would in first class.  
At first he felt just how uncomfortable Heero was with this, but after a while he started to relax and he didn't even protest as Duo's hand, which was high on his waist, slipped a little lower to rest just above the hip. He even laughed as they twirled around, continueing their crazy dance.

XXXXXXX

Zechs Merquise looked back as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He was in the cognac room, talking to the men while enjoying a drink and a good sigar. He looked straight into his mothers eyes. She looked at him in mild anger, but she wasn't angry at him. Making him immediately wonder what Heero had done wrong.  
'Excuse me, can I borrow him for a moment?' She asked.  
The others nodded and Zechs walked away with his mother, seeking a more quiet place to talk. When they found it, standing behind one of the pilars in a deserted corner, he asked: 'What is it'  
'Heero'  
He knew it.  
'I can't find him. He said he was tired and went to bed, but he's not in his suite'  
'Duo Maxwell'  
'That was my thought as well.It's a ship, he can't be far. I want you to go look for him'  
'But'  
'His mother silenced him 'No buts. I will not let this jeopardise the wedding, you know how important that is for our survival.' She hissed.  
'I understand.' He returned to table to explain he had to leave for some family matters. They made a few comments, but asked no questions and continued without him as he started his search.

XXXXXXX

The music stopped and they started to play a faster tune. Duo grinned, his own beer and the continuous twirling had gotten to his head. He climbed up on the small stage, pulling a protesting Heero with him. He made the panting boy stand to the side and gave him a smirk. He waited for his moment to go in. Pushing his hair back, he looked at his feet and with a wide grin on his face started tapdancing. He knew he was far from fabulous, but he made few pennies doing it on the street as a kid. Quite a few actually. The crowd stopped in their own dancing and looked at him, they started clapping and calling: 'Go! Go! Go'  
Despite their encouragement he stopped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Heero's eyes as his hand softly pushed him away. Understanding, he nodded and cleared the stage for him. In anticipation he waited.  
Heero started and Duo quickly realised he had lost if this were a contest. Heero earned shouts and yell from the 'public' and even louder clapping. Smiling, a red hue covering his cheeks, he motioned Duo to join in.  
While Heero had been dancing, Duo was leaning against a white, metal pillar, shamelessly enjoying the sight of Heero's muscles flexing underneath his skin, which could be seen through the thin shirt. And the way his hair danced around his face as it was once again freed from gel. So it took him a while to realise what Heero meant. They tapdanced together for a little while, before returning to their mindless dancing after emptying another beer glass in their mouths. Duo was pleased, very pleased indeed, to noticed Heero came a bit closer this time, but he was afraid he had to push him away, before he'd notice the hardness in his pants. But heero had already gotten close and he didn't even look like he had noticed. Duo shrugged and smiled and just continued. At the ending of the song he threw Heero back, his hand on the small of Heero's back while he made Heero lean back far. His other hand was resting shamelessly on the boys thigh, not noticing the two cold blue eyes watching them from the top of the staircase.

XXXXXXX

'Oh my God Duo! That was amazing, I never had this much fun in my entire life!' Heero exclaimed. They were standing in the doorway of his suite, Heero leaning against the doorframe, he had swayed a bit while walking up here. Maybe that third glass wasn't such a good idea after all. He looked drosy... like only a part of him was still there. The naughty part, Duo figured as Heero gave him a seductive look. But the boy probably didn't even notice how mony wrong... or right signals he was giving. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of his current state, but he just looked so wanton, like he wanted to be taken, right then and there. Duo blamed the hormones raging through his body as he quickly leaned over, not giving Heero time to pull away. They shared a shirt, but fierce kiss before breaking up when Duo notice a weak push against his chest. When he pulled back, Heero immediately took a step back, staring at him with wide eyes.  
'I-I shouldn'tve done that. Goodnight.' He quickly said and closed the door with a flustered face.  
Duo sighed, he might have screwed up now. He knew he should have taken it slower but Heero was just so... so... Heero. He turned and walked through the long corridor, heading for his own suite, when he rounded a corner, a figure came to walk next to him, he looked up to see Zech Merquise/Peacecraft walking next to him, head held high, hands folded behind his back.  
They walked in silence for a few moments, he didn't know what to say, did he see them kiss?  
Zechs suddenly caught up with him, stopping to stand in his way when they were in a deserted hallway.  
'We need to talk, Maxwell.' He spat he name out with so much dugust Duo had to do his best not to cringe.  
'Shoot'  
'I wish I could.' Zechs seriously retorded, he pulled the side of his jacket back a bit to reveal a gun sitting in it's holster. Duo swallowed, yes, he guessed he had seen what happened.  
'Heero is engaged. With my sister after all. I can't let you turn him into a slut'  
'No matter what Heero does, I will never let anyone call him a slut and go unpunished.' He growled in a moment of true love.  
Zechs snorted. 'Heero is way out of you're reach. My soon to be-steph-mother may be stupid enough to cling in your little web of lies, but I see through that. You never paid a penny more for suit to be able to eat first class. You are a liar and a thief. And don't think I can't prove it'  
Duo growled. He knew he could prove it. Hardy's plan had a major fault. He had paid for the room. Meaning that when they found out Duo was just a poor bastard they would trace where they got the money from for the suite. They would link him and the stolen goods to Hardy and then they'd be finished. They could spend their time in America in a warm and cozy cell.  
'If you don't want the Marshall to hear about my little theory, then you better stay away from Heero. My sister and i are quite fond of him'  
He didn't at all like the look on the bastards face right now.  
'Do we have a deal?' He reached out his hand, wanting Duo to shake it for closure.  
'I don't make promises I can't keep.' He slapped the hand away and walked past him. As he walked, as quickly as possible without seeming to furious or eager to get away Zechs called after him: 'Just remember Duo, if I see you close to him, the Captain and I will personally trhow you off the ship'  
The smirk he heard in his voice made him even more furious! He could imagine steam coming out of his ears. If that was the case, he wouldn't even be surprised since his brain was boiling, trying to figure things out.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the luxurious suite, Heero's mind was also boiling, wanting to figure things out. He knew nothing of what happened on the hallway, but he did know about the kiss and the amazing night he had spent with Duo. He was sitting in front of his mirror, slowly brushing his hair while watching his reflection, once in a while he looked down at one of the many pictures Relena had given him of herself. It was her idea, of course, to place one in every room. So that he wouldn't forget her, even though they weren't allowed to share a suite... yet. Oh, how he feared the time when that day will come. He wasn't in love with the annoying girl, not at all, but to feel the things he should feel for his fiancé for a man! A man he had just met? In a situation in which a relationship was doomed? He groaned, why did life had to be so unfair to him? He wished he hadn't met duo at all, so that he could live in blissful ignorance, settling down with the fact Relena was the closest thing to love he could ever get.  
He looked in the mirror at the door as he heard it open. A blond head poked it and he turned to look back at his own reflection again. Trying to tame his fair in vain.  
'It's beyond help baby.' Zechs said with a laugh and crouched down beside him. Heero sent him a poisoning look.  
'I wish you wouldn't call me that'  
'Well, we can't have everything with want'  
'So why can't I have ANYthing'  
Zechs shook his head and then reached into his jacket, taking something out of the inner pocket. Heero caught a glimpse of the gun and scared himself shitless when he pictured himself grabbing the gun and shooting Zechs so many times he just HAD to be dead. He flinched as the sounds of the gun, being fired again and again, echoed in his head.  
He watched as Zechs took out a rather small blue velvet box. He knew it must contain jewelery, he alsways bought him expensive things, he wondered why he bothered, just like his sister, he was nothing more then a possession to him.  
He looked back at him again when a sparkle from the box caught his eye. He gasped and reached over, gently touching the edge of the box while he stared open mouthed at the content.  
In the box was a clear, large, heart shaped diamond in a mysterious shade of blue. The necklace was covered with small, sparkling diamonds. 'It's called The Heart of The Ocean. Worth millions. But... if you ask me your eyes are a better match then any ocean.' Zecks gave sly smile.  
Heero could do nothing but stare wordlessly at the necklace. It was just a necklace but it was so beautiful, did Zechs buying him such an exenpice necklace mean he and his sister DID love him? And weren't only thinking about their reputation?  
The blonce gently lifted it out of the box and came to stand behind Heero. He carefully slipped the robe of his shoulders, so that his neck and the top of his chest was exposed.  
'It was supposed to be a gift for after the wedding...' Zechs softly said in his ear as he placed the necklace around his neck and fastened it, before removing his hands, his fingers lingered on the smooth golden skin, 'But I thought tonight was a perfect time... To show you how glad we are that you have decided to join out family'  
Heero looked at Zechs in the mirror, seeing him smile. He had something evil about him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He was sure he would after he married Relena. He looked back at himself. At his eyes and at the beautiful, though heavy, pendant. Zechs was right, they did match, but while the diamond shone in pure beauty, his eyes shone in fear. The necklace seemed to represent the heavy weight on his heart ever since his mother forced him to accept The Peacecrafts offer.  
'And... i also gave it to you, so that you wouldn't forget about the deal'  
He glared at him 'How could I? You remind me everyday'  
'Stay away from that Maxwell-figure, Heero. He is not to be trusted.' Zechs left the room, softly closing the door behind him with gentleness he usually never showed. Maybe Zechs was right, he did feel like Duo had been hiding secrets from him and his story about france and his explanation just didn't sound right. By seeing Duo, he was betraying his mother, his entire family.  
Was he worth it?

(1) Yes, I do realise this is not what the letter in the movie said. But I didn't want to steal the whole plot.

Hmmm... This story has once again caught my interest. I'm just hoping I can make it work. Just like all my stories, i play it out in my head when I'm in bed or am just totally bored and in my head, this one turned out mighty fine. But I always fear I'm gonna screw it up.  
Warn me if i do such a thing.

CW 


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been a while, I know, but I want to try and finish my stories so I can start on new ones. No, I'm not done with GW yet, in fact, I doubt I'll ever be done writing about them... Also, I think I'm gonna turn this story into an arc. A movie arc. This one is obviously copied from Titanic, DUH. I have a few other movies that Heero and Duo would star great in, but if you have any suggestions about movies YOU'd like to see them in, do let me know (I also do non-existant sequals to movies, I'm thinking about letting Duo and Heero star in Jurassic Park 4... I love Jurassic Park)**

**Oh, I might have gone too fast, but the last day Titanic ever saw (above surface) has arrived, so things HAVE to speed up.**

**Unsinkable**

**Chapter 5**

"Heero, pay attention." His mother urged, gently shaking his arm.

He shook his head and opened his eyes, not even realising he had closed them. He found himself sitting at the large dinner table, having breakfast with his mother, his fiancé, his soon to be stephmother, and his soon to be brother in law. He took in their faces as they ate quietly,and they spoke softly of things that didnâ€™t matter. Things like the weather and the fact that it took roomservice more then fifteen minutes to bring his stephmother her midnight snack last night.

Heero peeked sideways to the other tables in the restaurant, his eyes immediately caught the bubbly figure sitting not far from him talking to the rich blonde heir of Winner Inc. He was engrossed, as he watched the longhaired man smile and make gestures with his hands to explain the story he was telling even better. Quatre was enjoying it, laughing to the point where he rolled his head back. Duo seemed to like making others laugh as he revealed a smile of his own. Heero smiled unconsciously but flinched away as suddenly the Frenchman, or so he claimed, made eyecontact with him, the smile was gone and he looked seriously at him with begging violet eyes. Heero quickly looked away and tensed as he noticed his mother had caught his stare. She turned in her seat to fix her cold gaze on Duo Maxwell, who was already talking to Quatre again.

"Should I worry about what is going on between you two?" She asked in a hushed tone, leaning closer, she obviously did not want 'the in-laws' to know of Heero's fascination with the young man.

He shook his head and returned his attention to his plate but instead of eating he merely played around with the food, organising it, then mixing it again. He sunk away in thought as all sound died before reaching his ears, he was left with an empty feeling while he played with his food. Like a professional mountain climber having to go past Everest, without ever conquering it. Or a pianist, never allowed to listen to Mozart.

All those things you miss out on, knowing how great they are, but never having the chance to experience it. If he applied his metaphores to himself, he felt like he was standing at the foot of Mount Everst with Mozart right there next to him, in the flesh, but Heero was left deaf and paralysed...

"Heero!"

"Huh, what?" Prussian eyes looked up, after his finacé had rudely awakened him from his depressing daydream. She looked a him with an expression that mixed worry and anger together. His eyes fell on her pink dress and pink hairtie, and he suddenly wondered if pink was to be the only colour to ever enter his life again. Instead of being swallowed like a black void, he was being eaten by a pink fluffy monster...

"Heero, i get the feeling you are not interested in planning our wedding at all!" She complained in her high pitched voice, that matched the sound of a shrieking hyena.

"Because you don't listen to what I want." He said softly, visibly shocking Relena and the others.

"I do to!"

"I wanted Jasmine, but you got lillies. I wanted white, you got light pink. I wanted the bridemaids in light blue, you wrapped them in the most obnoxious shade of pink you could find. I wanted my suit to be black, you had one made in white with a PINK bowtie!" Heero said exasperated, slight anger creeping in at the end. His outburst was not left unnoticed, as the violin band stopped their soft playing and all heads in the restaurant turned their way with curious expressions.

"Are you happy now?" Relena hissed. "We are going to be the gossip of the  
day!"

"Well, now you know what it's like to not get what you want." He retorted.

"Heero!" His mother called to deaf ears.

"Excuse me." He said with a venomous tone and rose from his seat. He threw the napkin that had once been elagantly placed on his lap, onto the table making his glass of water topple over, creating a mess and immediately attracting many waiters. With one last angry look he stomped away.

Relena was whining incoherent words as some of the water was spilled on her dress, totally flustered she called: "Zechs!"

Merquise understood the message and he rose quickly, following her fleeing fiancé with quick but gracious strides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I know why they didn't bring a circus on board." WuFei commented and  
turned back to his breakfast, eating quietly.

"Those Yuy's and Peacecrafts, if there are some families that should never be bred together, they would be it." Sally huffed and copied WuFei's actions.

"Well, we all know Heero is being forced into this." Quatre commented.

That got Duo's undevided attention, he turned quickly in his seat to face the blonde. "What do you mean?"

"Well, would you like to marry that pink monster?" At this, Duo shivered.

"Exactly. Well, I haven't heard anything official, but rumor has it that Mister Yuy left his family with a lot of red bank acounts."

"He's marrying Relena for money? He never struck me as the type of guy for that..."

"He's doing it for his mother, even though she's a coldhearted bitch, she IS his mother. And no one wants to be disowned by his own family." The blonde said with a sigh.

Duo nodded and then resumed eating, all the while thinking what Quatre had said. He never really believed Heero was marrying that pink blob out of love, so this was a very logic explanation. He was surprised he didn't figure it out himself, but there was a lot more to this family, things he might not even want to know. He sneaked a peak at the table. Relena was still fussing over her dress, he could not really see Heero's mother as her back was turned towards him. He could see Relena's mother, who looked tense, her lips tightly pressed together, and once in a while she would glance up to look at Saku and Relena. Heero was marrying Relena for the money, but why did Relena HAVE to have Heero? Beside the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous of course...

Duo looked up in surprise to find WuFei and Sally having a comfortable conversation with each other, laughing and, if he wasn't imagining it, flirting. He shook his head, apparently things weren't going as planned for anybody... He himself was no conception. His fascination with Heero had delayed his job, it was the third day and yet he had not stolen as much as Hardy probably expected him to.

He excused himself and left the restaurant, after raiding some pockets and getting some weight off certain wrists and fingers, he was glad when he returned to his room with a fair stash. He hid it in his trustworthy bag, before it was stuffed as far under the bed as possible. Being the most childish and obvious place to hide something, he didn't think that would be the first place they'd check if they were on to him. He felt like he was disappointing the man who had taken care of him more than anyone else, but a selfish drive within his heart made him sigh and turn on his heels to find the object of his affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero! Heero, stop!" zechs called, following the small figure that quickly strode through the abandoned corridors.

"Go away Zechs!" Heero hissed, looking over his shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

"Do not order me!" He caught up with the smaller man and grabbed his arm firmly, tighter than he realised as he saw Heero squirm in his grab, signs of pain crossing his face. He squeezed harder and Heero's mouth opened in a silent cry. "You had no right to talk to my sister like that, especially not in public!" He pulled the Japanese man closer, so close that his breath reached Heero's face, making the boy look away. "After all the things my family has done for you." He spat.

"What have you done or me exactly?"

Zechs turned red and couldn't form any words as he felt anger coursing through him. "All those presents! You ungrateful bastard." He pushed him away roughly and Heero groaned as his back made painful contact with the wall. He groaned again as the larger man pinned him.

"Those presents mean nothing."

"Since when have you become so disobedient... It's that Maxwell character, isn't it? I saw you two dancing the other night, what else happened, huh!"

Heero looked away, flustered as he remembered the heated kiss not far from where he was being pinned to the wall right now.

"What else happened!" He demanded, stepping even closer.

Heero's breath hitch as he really started to get frightened, knowing the short fuse on the tall man and feeling the hard gun poking in his ribs. Who knew was this man was capable of in this stage of rage.

"You need to remember who you belong to." Zechs whispered harshly, he looked around before pressing his entire body flush against Heero.

Heero whimpered as he felt soemthing else, definetly hard, but no gun, pressing against his stomach. "Let me go!" He struggled, in vain. Who was he to think he was any match for the giant who now overpowered him?

"Remember the deal Heero." Zechs whispered softly in his ear. "You marry my sister, your family gets their share of our fortune and me and Relena get our share of you..." He finished with a smirk, Heero couldn't see the smirk, but he could definitely feel it, sense it and it made a shiver run down his spine. He made an attempt to kick the man in the groin when a tongue darted out to lick his ear, but failed as Zechs seemed to expect his every move and was prepared for them.

"You don't want to force your spoiled mother to work now, do you? Surely you don't want her to auction all her memories, everything that reminds her of the man she loved so much... of the life she loves so much?"

Heero squeezed his eyes shut and after a few moments of silence, filled only by their panting, he shook his head.

"Good, then remember the deal." Slowly Zechs loosened his grip on Heero and then finally let go. He took a few steps back and seemed to enjoy merely watching the boy regain his composure, straightneing his clothing and trying to catch his breath.

Heero looked up, meeting Zechs' obvious stare.

"Oh... I can't wait for the wedding. I can't wait to have you. Remember Heero, me and Relena are the closest thing to love you will ever have. That Maxwell guy, he only wants you for the money, you know that, right?"

Heero didn't answer, he just kept staring to the left, hoping that someone would round that corner and end this whole ordeal. Seeing as Zechs never wanted anyone to see them, which was logical, two men getting intimate, or something akin to it... It just wasn't normal... it wasn't normal. He thought sadly, he bit his lip to hold the tears and listened to Zechs' footsteps, slowly distancing from him. He let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding and quickly ran away, up to the deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to the positioning of the sun everyone had made their way to the front of the deck, because the back was covered in shade. Everyone just wanted to bask in the sunshine and look up ahead, looking at the endless sea on the calm and peaceful early afternoon.

Duo Maxwell was the only one to make his way to the back, as he walked people greeted him, he had made himself quite a reputation on this ship, but it all didn't matter, nothing mattered, he had to find Heero. He wasn't just fascinated, he was obsessed. His heart clenched whenever the young man was not close to him, his body yearned to baske in the calm and strength that the Japanese man radiated.

With the sun heating his back he walked further and further, stopping as he had almost reached his destination. He squinted his eyes and then smiled, his heart making a little jump as he identified the person leaning against the railing, looking down at the water that was stirred by the powerful propellors.

Taking in a deep breath of confidence he continued his stride, he slowed his pace when he was so close Heero must have noticed his presence, but he got no response, no acknowledgement. As he was standing six feet behind him, Heero still didn't seem aware of him, leaning over dangerously, looking down. He leapt forward a step as he noticed Heero's feet, for a second, no longer made contact with the floor. Afraid he would fall, Due was about to hurry to his aid but Heero regained his balance, though still apparanetly unaware of Duo.

That made him a little sad, because Duo would certainely know whenever the other was around, as everything seemed a little happier and colours more brightly when he was near. But he was exaggerating, but there was no mistake that he was head over heels in love with a man that was so far out of his reach, if Duo's world was to explode, Heero wouldn't hear it for another three days... or would he?

"Be careful." He said softly.

Startled, Heero turned. "Duo, I didn't notice you were there." He blabbered.

"Obviously. Mind if I join you?" He already went to stand beside him.

Heero turned back to the water. "If I said yes, would you leave?" He asked, a smile hinting in his voice.

Duo smirked. "No way."

"I didn't think so." Heero said, now definetly smiling. They made eyecontact for a little while, until it turned uncomfortable, Heero was the one to break gazes.

"Still feel like jumping?" It was supposed to be a joke, but as soon as he asked it, he realised how serious it was and what a sad answer he could get, but he didn't do anything but wait anxiously for the answer.

"Now more than ever." The Japanese man admitted.

"Heero..." He lay his hand on Heero's delicate hand, which rested on the white railing.

Heero looked up with a questioning gaze, his palm felt sweaty, his eyes were nervous.

"I can offer you a much better way out than a fatal swim in the ocean..."

"What are you talking about?"

Duo swallowed, it was now or never, this trip wasn't gonna last forever. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Heero watched, staring into violet orbs as they came closer and closer, the hand on his stroked further upwards and stopped when reaching his upper arm, there it contineud to softly stroke him in a soothing rythm.

"IT," Duo said, not knowing any better way to say it, not having any better words to descibe the feeling coursing through his body right now. "Whenever we are close... don't you feel anything?" He dared to come even closer.

"I..." He was never even allowed to finish as lips sealed his mouth. Losing all coherent thought and logic, he threw himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger frame leaning into him. A hand was placed on the back of his neck to push him even closer, like Duo wanted to disappear into him, it was such a great and satisfying feeling to have someone genuinely want him like that. He was not even uncertain, or repulsed as he though he would be when a tongue made it past his lips to search his mouth for whatever Duo was trying to find within him. He grabbed Duo's head firmly and all he could think was: don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop.

If only his mind had stayed numbed like that, if only it had never awaked, then he was sure there would have been no end to the kiss, no matter how much in need of oxygen they both were. But unfortunately, he did come to his senses and he did remember what he was risking. Gasping, he pushed Duo away and closed his eyes in pain as his heart decided to clench.

"Heero?" Duo sounded genuinly concerned.

"I can't do this." He stated.

"Why... why not?"

"I just can't... please..." He tried to remove the hands on his body but no matter how gentle the grip was, he didn't have the heart, nor the strength to push them away as he really didn't want them to be removed...

"Why? Would you rather marry Relena? Would you rather commit suicide? Death   
comes to everyone, but life only comes to those who seek it."

"You have no idea what kind of situation I'm in!" Heero fought, suddenly angry.

"Well, no matter what it is, you are better off without them... why won't you stay with me?"

Heero frowned. "Why do you even expect me to trust you? You are a liar... and a thief!"

Duo was to shocked to protest.

"Come on, you really think I didn't notice the money was missing, or the fakeness of your stories!"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Duo asked just above a whisper, his voice still somewhat lost to him.

Heero buried his hands in his hair. "Don't ask confusing questions right now!"

"You didn't tell anyone because you feel the same way!"

"It's not normal!" The Japanese man protested.

"What isn't?"

"This..." Heero lay his hand on his throbbing heart. "It's not normal..."

Duo lay his hand on Heero's, feeling the irratic beating of the other's heart through it. "I love you Heero... please... tell me that you love me too and I will give you everything you want!"

"You don't even have any money."

"Yes, but that's not what you want, is it? Is it?" He waited for an answer that never came. Silence enveloped them for a long period of time, till Duo suddenly noticed a sparkle underneath Heero's shirt. Heero, still dazed, hardly even noticed when Duo undone the upper two buttons to reveal the heavy blue heart and diamond necklace hanging gracefully around his slim neck. "Maybe I was wrong..." Duo comented, fingering the obviously priceless heart.

After a few more wordless moments, their gazes locked Duo sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. Sad and rejected, he turned and walked away silently, pinching away tears as Heero didn't even tried to stop him or call after him.

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this update, I don't know what expectations you had of this story but, even though I like the story a lot, it's hard not to make it like the Titanic movie... As I love the movie zo much ;)**

**Please review and also: don't forget to give me idea of other movies I can rip off**

**All the correct-grammar-credit goes to my betareader Jessy!**


End file.
